


Красный

by Mouse_overlord



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Death because of lyrium, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt No Comfort, Illustrations, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern AU, Red Lyrium, Semi-Public Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_overlord/pseuds/Mouse_overlord
Summary: Самсон научился перекрашивать мир. Не уверен, что правильно, но ему нравится. Может, и Каллену понравится.Modern AU
Relationships: Calpernia & Raleigh Samson, Cullen Rutherford/Raleigh Samson





	Красный

**Author's Note:**

> ООС на ООСе сидит и ООСом погоняется.  
> Мрачно, грустно, смерть персонажа. О вреде наркотиков оповещена, их прием и распространение не пропагандирую. 
> 
> Текст содержит детализированные сцены жестокости. Не читайте, если вас это может шокировать
> 
> Песня-вдохновение Manchester Orchestra – Virgin
> 
> **NSFW WARNING: В тексте есть иллюстрации!**
> 
> Цветные иллюстрации: guardian_art ([паблик](https://vk.com/guardian_art), [tumblr](https://infernal-guard.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/XenoGuardian))
> 
> Черно-белые иллюстрации: old_stupid_templar ([паблик](https://vk.com/old_stupid_templar), [twitter](https://twitter.com/StupidTemplar))
> 
> Опубликовано также на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2942295)

Больше всего Каллен ненавидел утро. Тонкое-тонкое утро, которое рвется на узкие полоски злобным рыжим солнцем. Ему уже было не больно после ночного приступа, только из носа кровь темными и мерзко горячими струйками. Ветер из открытого окна - ледяной, полный злобного снега. 

Но Каллен горел так сильно, что снег становился паром. 

Он сполз с кровати, нашарил футболку и джинсы под кроватью. Белья в полумраке не нашлось. Ногой Каллен снес бутылку, залив половину пола липким и вонючим пойлом. Проклятия были такими тихими, что звон стекла заглушил их. Где-то во влажных простынях забарахтался телефон. Каллен, поскальзываясь в алкогольной луже, нащупал его. Лицо обожгло светом дисплея. От голоса - надтреснутого, возбужденного, лихорадочного - Резерфорда передернуло. Зависть плескалась в желудке вместе с тошнотой.  
\- Дружище, прикрой. Я не приду сегодня. Навешай всем лапшички, особенно Мередит. А, и еще... Найди кого-нибудь из моих, пусть скинут конспекты.  
\- Ты опять унюхался?  
\- А ты опять в завязке? - лающий смех впился Каллену в виски.  
\- Помогай сам себе, Самсон. 

Палец так вжался в кнопку сброса, что телефон почти хрустнул. Без собаки в квартире было отвратительно пусто. Без лириума в жизни было просто отвратительно. Спотыкаясь, Каллен побросал вещи в рюкзак. Света он не включал, но в широком зеркале все равно было видно отощавшее и бессильное тело. Каллен с отвращением подмечал обвисшие мышцы и ярко-синие, какие-то каменные вены. И прыщи - зловонные набухшие гнойники, пятнавшие светлые плечи и спину. Если Мередит увидит его в раздевалке, точно вышвырнет взашей из Академии.   
Каллен упал на кровать, свернулся под тонким одеялом. Его снова колотило - жара и озноб сменялись чуть ли не каждый час. Он судорожно прижимал колени к груди и заламывал руки, которые болели все сильнее. Каллен ощущал себя незаконным жильцом в собственном теле; не заплатил вовремя, и теперь его пытаются вытолкать, выжить.  
Заорал будильник, словно пытаясь пропилить Каллену дыру в черепе. Тело ненадолго перестало трястись, разрешило сделать два шага в сторону от кровати.

Палец уперся в календарь, отыскивая крошечную цифру, и двинулся дальше, дальше, дальше к жирному синему кружку. Три дня. Три дня, и он получит свой законный лириум. Может, он бы и пережил их. Но в ушах звенел голос Самсона, пропитанный синим, _синий_ в каждом звуке! Каллена опять скрутило в спазме. Он еле-еле ввалился в ванную и, заливая пол, плеснул в лицо ледяной водой. Руки сами потянулись к тайнику за шкафом, но пакетик был такой крошечный... Каллен одернул себя. В глубиннных грибах лириума - с птичий хрен, а на вкус они хуже любого дерьма. Давиться ими можно будет в последний день. Когда руки откажут, а в глазах потемнеет окончательно. Он почистил зубы, с отвращением сплюнув пену вместе с кровью. Вечная ломота в костях и пульсирующая на виске жилка потихоньку сводили его с ума.

Легкая курточка ни черта не грела. Ветер лупил Каллена, заставляя того дрожать и прятать нос в меховой воротник. Зубы отбивали безумный ритм, руки тряслись в карманах. Ломка решила объединиться с погодой. Каллен скользил по обледенелой дороге, теряя последние силы. В свободном и холодном автобусе он навалился на поручень, прижался к нему щекой. Кожа на ощупь была такой тонкой и бумажной, что дурацкий желтенький пластик, наверное, легко мог бы ее содрать. В кармане лежала одинокая пустая склянка. Все еще не вымытая. Пальцы гладили ее, а в голове, как нервный тик, билась мысль. Облизать ее, содрать язык в кровь, но _собрать_ все, что могло в ней остаться. Каплю. Синюю-синюю каплю. 

Одна дрянь с кучей имен. Попробуй сказать _"лириум"_ на улице и молись, если просто словишь косые взгляды, могут избить или прирезать в темноте вонючих переулков. Попробуй сказать " _синий"_ в Академии, и тебя с улыбкой препарируют беседами с психологами и наркоманами, и будут любоваться, как ты гниешь заживо без своего светящегося в склянке божка. 

Каллен не видел лириума уже три месяца. 

Всем давали каждый месяц. Ему - через полтора. Мередит когда-то давно - в начале этих трех адовых месяцев - с закаменелой улыбкой растоптала пакет с грибами и ударом кулака заставила выплюнуть то, что уже успел прожевать. И увеличила срок поставки. В первый день без синего Каллен орал и разбил все зеркала в квартире. Ему казалось, что кожа сползает с него, как со змеи, а внутри рук поселились муравьи. Потом он просто стал растягивать дозу, если на то хватало сил. Но в прошлый раз со свежими, ненаглядными склянками пришлось расстаться. Самсона можно было благодарить хотя бы за то, что он не вылакал их на глазах у Каллена. Тогда Каллена поперли с работы, и ему не на что было даже есть - он грыз отслаивающуюся штукатурку со стен квартиры. Но явился гребаный спаситель Самсон, нашел квартирку подешевле и оставил на столе рядом с пакетом полуфабрикатов пухленькую пачку денег. Лириум уплыл вслед за ним. Каллен ненавидел его. Ненавидел синеву белков и улыбку на пропитанных синим губах. Он хотел, чтобы Самсона поймали. Переворотили квартиру, разбили склянки, чтобы Самсон ползал на коленях по битому стеклу и кричал от злобы, такой же, какая душила Каллена. 

Мередит тысячу раз ловила Самсона, но... никаких доказательств. Стоило ему попасться, как организм и квартира становились чистыми, стерильными, как мозги перед экзаменом. Как ему это удавалось? Каллен бы руку отдал за то, чтобы узнать. 

В тумане и беспокойстве тянулись учебные часы. Каллен не помнил, о чем говорили на лекциях. Он плыл в людском потоке, не особо задумываясь. Его выперли за дверь - освежиться, когда он ответил, что наибольшей опасностью в аэропортах являются люди-чайные грибы. Глубинные грибы. _Лириумные грибы._ Каллен проталкивал сквозь зубы усталые ругательства, но у них не было сил, чтобы красиво лететь. Они падали перед ногами с противными хлюпающими звуками. Каллен наступал на собственные слова. Он ввалился в грязный закрытый туалет. В вечно раздраженные ноздри ударил запах канализации. Каллен кое-как сел на уже продавленную раковину и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Синие всполохи. Синие три дня.

\- Фу, я думал, ты тут сдох. Такой запах, - хриплый, ненавистный голос врезал по ушам. Каллен попытался утопиться в собственной толстовке, спрятав уже всю голову под руками. Смех Самсона - лающий, лязгающий; он весь похож на злобный старый механизм, который заводят шутки ради бессердечные дети. - Выключи свою тоску, от нее воняет.  
\- Ты говорил, что не придешь, - приглушенно выдавил Каллен.  
\- А я и не приходил. На пары. Может я вообще твой глюк? Прыгаю на твоем маленьком посиневшем мозгу, - Самсон наверняка улыбался. Хотелось натереть ему губы растворителем. Каллен нащупал тяжелую стеклянную мыльницу и кинул ее наугад - куда-то, где стоял Самсон. Судя по звону, не долетела. Массивные ботинки прогромыхали по мокрому полу. Самсон остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Каллена за шкирку, как котенка, подняли, заставили встать.

Самсон молча протянул ему откупоренную, свежую-свежую склянку. Каллен очнулся лишь от удара в живот: он пил так жадно, что не заметил, как начал грызть стекло.  
\- Идиот. Полощи и не смей глотать, - Самсон открыл кран и сунул Каллена головой под струю. - Проверь языком, нет больше стекляшек?

Каллен сплюнул розовато-синюю воду. Он зажмурил глаза, чувствуя биение новой крови - теперь его сердце гоняло по телу лириум. Губы покалывало. Ему казалось, что он склеивается, собирается изнутри, как паззл. От лириума не бывает прихода или пьянящей эйфории. Это скорее долгожданный покой - возвращение блудного сына. Каллен фыркнул от этого сравнения. Он трясущейся рукой завернул кран и повернулся к Самсону, наконец решившись посмотреть на него. Небритые впалые щеки, тусклый взгляд вечно наглых глаз, грязные волосы. Ни грамма синего. Каллен удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Куда ты дел мою предыдущую получку?  
\- Продал.  
\- А почему не сам?..  
\- А зачем мне? - Самсон произнес это так, что перед глазами Каллена поплыли бесчисленные полки, заставленные тысячами маняще святящихся прозрачных баночек. - О, ты же не думаешь, что у меня где-то целый лириумный подвал? Я живу в маленькой квартирке, дорогой, и подвала там нет. У меня просто посреди комнаты растет _жила_ , и каждое утро я ее облизываю. Гораздо лучше кофе бодрит.

С каждым словом Самсон наклонялся все ближе, а потом размашисто лизнул Каллену щеку и захохотал, как безумный.

\- Фу, блядь, Самсон! Совсем двинулся? - Каллен дернулся и всем весом надавил на раковину. 

Труба завизжала, и через расколотый фаянс хлынула вода. 

Самсон ржал. Смехом назвать это было нельзя. Он икал и трясся, вытаскивая Каллена из увеличивающейся лужи, а из горла у него неслись не то всхлипы, не то собачий лай. Каллен проклинал все на свете. После лириума он чувствовал себя сильнее, и очень хотелось размазать Самсону губы по лицу кулаком, но мокрый от воды свитер мешал даже руки поднять.

\- Поехали ко мне. Все равно я сегодня ничего нормального продавать не взял, - Самсон наконец успокоился и слегка пнул толстую сумку. В ней звякнули склянки и зашуршали пакетики. 

Наркотики любых сортов и видов. Этот псих носил с собой чуть ли не всю таблицу Менделеева. 

\- К черту пары, ты мокрый весь.  
\- Лучше привези мне синего и проваливай, Самсон. Деньги у меня есть.  
\- О, ты наконец выучил, что за удовольствие платить надо? Нет у меня больше. Через четыре дня поставка, - Самсон вытащил из сумки смятую толстовку и протянул ее подрагивающему Каллену. - Занесешь потом. Будет причина зайти.

Он ушел, позвякивая содержимым сумки и дурацкими цепочками на джинсах. Тощий, нескладный, неуравновешенный. Каллен знал его два года, но из-за чертовой непредсказуемости Самсон все еще был ему совершенно незнаком. В толстовку оказался завернут пакет толченых глубинных грибов. Каллен не выдержал и расхохотался до слез. Самсон всегда лучше знал, кому и что нужно.

***

После поставки необходимость в Самсоне отпала. Каллен лежал на полу и задумчиво водил языком по горлышку опустевшей склянки с символом Академии. Сердце билось размеренно, ноздри трепетали от собственной силы. Каллену было хорошо, и думать о том, почему непутевого Самсона нет уже неделю, мало хотелось. Затрещал третий будильник, заставляя подняться и размять затекшие мышцы. За одну маленькую синюю неделю тело Каллена снова стало похоже на человеческое. Сошли прыщи, пропала окаменелость вен, даже кожа опять стала золотистого оттенка. Повинуясь секундному порыву, он бросил в сумку чужую толстовку. 

Около главного входа было столпотворение. Громыхал голос Мередит, кто-то истерично смеялся, толпа гудела. Каллен дергал головой и тянул шею, надеясь увидеть, что там происходит.

\- Попался, кретин. Говорил же ему не лезть в фургоны, - прямо над ухом раздался голос Самсона, полный отвращения и разочарования.

Каллен вздрогнул всем телом и резко развернулся, оказавшись с ним нос к носу. А потом так же резко отскочил - грудь Самсона оплетали, словно паучьи лапы, тощие руки, а за плечом у него маячило лицо девушки с очень плотоядной улыбкой. У нее выпирали передние зубы и было столько веснушек, что в глазах рябило. 

\- Ты так грозно говоришь, дорогой. Пугаешь малышей, - она покосилась на Каллена и вонзила свои жуткие зубы Самсону в ухо. 

Каллена передернуло от отвращения. От этих двоих за версту веяло долгим, утомляющим, наркотическим сексом. Безразличие Самсона можно было черпать ведрами, хоть он и ухмылялся от приставаний девушки. 

\- Вы привели новую ученицу, Самсон? - на этот раз вздрогнули все. Мередит с улыбкой и ледяным змеиным взглядом смотрела в упор на девушку. - Потому что посторонним нечего делать на территории Академии.  
\- Уже ухожу, - она наконец отцепилась от Самсона и, покачивая бедрами, удалилась.   
\- Плохую вы выбрали компанию, Самсон. Привязанности к _таким_ ослабляют нас. Она отмечена Создателем, и не вам это менять.   
\- Она свободный человек, как Вы и я. У нее есть бумаги... - Самсон больше не улыбался. У него подергивался глаз.  
\- Бумажки не заменят правду. Она опасна, и вы это знаете. Не забывайте о правилах, молодые люди, - Мередит кивнула им и напролом двинулась через толпу - обратно к крыльцу.

Каллен дотащился до резной ограды и устало оперся спиной на прутья.  
\- Кто это, черт подери, был?  
\- Совсем мозги отказали, а, Каллен? Главу академии не признал? - Самсон ухмыльнулся и тоже привалился к ограде, закуривая.  
\- Не строй из себя дурака. Та, которая была с тобой. Кто она?  
\- А, Кальперния. Очаровательная, правда?   
\- У нее зубы больше, чем твой член, наверное. Не страшно?   
\- О, а с чего такое внимание к моему члену? Очень его хочешь? - Самсон текучим движением придвинулся к Каллену вплотную, вжал того в острые прутья. Каллен порадовался, что щеки давно небриты - румянца было не видно. Он отпихнул от себя Самсона - тот был тощий и легкий, не трудно. Тем более, когда у тебя по рукам течет синяя сила целого мира. 

Прикосновение обожгло ладони. Самсон был ненормально горячим, даже через куртку это ощущалось. Каллен с удивлением посмотрел на руки, потом на все еще ухмыляющегося Самсона. Такой же неизменно бледный, со впалыми щеками, широченными губами, за которыми прятались ровные крупные зубы. Взгляд. Вот, что было другим. Каллен прищурился и пристально вгляделся в потемневшие белки и кровавую сеть лопнувших капилляров. После лириумной голодовки сосуды иногда не выдерживают и разрываются. Но белки всегда отдают мерцающей синевой. Взгляд Самсона был красным. Он тянул, как водоворот. Каллен вдруг совсем потерял контроль над телом и почти упал Самсону в руки, вцепился пальцами ему в куртку, губами - в губы. Каллен ждал прохлады лириума, смешавшегося со слюной и дыханием, но рот Самсона был горячим, воспаленным. На острых зубах осел какой-то порошок, и Каллен, не задумываясь, слизывал его, целуя почти алчно. Зубы были ужасно острыми, и он тут же ободрал язык. Самсон гортанно усмехнулся. От него несло табачным дымом, а тлеющая сигарета обжигала пальцы. Он приподнял ногу, вдавив ее Каллену в пах. Кто-то в толпе засвистел и заулюлюкал. Самсон с сожалением и смачным звуком разорвал поцелуй. У него немного сбилось дыхание, а Каллен вообще выглядел так, будто только что родился или прозрел. 

Самсон вальяжной походкой спиной вперед двинулся к крыльцу. Он в примирительном жесте поднял руки и проорал:  
\- Ладно, выиграл ты этот тупой спор. Деньги отдам. Только, если еще раз будешь спорить на поцелуи, зубы чисти.

До Каллена дошло только вечером, что дурацкий Самсон кое-как, но спас его репутацию. 

Изо рта не уходил странный вкус. Что-то покалывало и обжигало язык. Рука сама тянулась к телефону - узнать, какую дрянь Самсон успел сожрать перед этим несчастным поцелуем, и не умрет ли от нее теперь Каллен. Он плюнул в забитую пепельницу и уставился в потолок. Самсон все делал спонтанно. И давным-давно так же спонтанно он спас Каллена. Это была идиотская вечеринка в честь успешного начала года. Каллен, как и все первокурсники, пил и ел все, что дадут, не забывая иногда дергаться под оглушающую музыку. Он бездумно таскался из зала в зал, меняя коктейли и девушек. Мелькание света и людей утомляло, но он ждал некоего "сюрприза". 

\- Эти детки завтра в первый раз глотнут лириума? - орал со сцены какой-то патлатый парень. Микрофон у него в руках постоянно фонил и повизгивал. - Вас будет рвать, как школьниц, Мередит под ноги. _Вот будет зрелище, а?_ Проблюйтесь лучше сегодня, желторотики, чтоб завтра не позориться. Слабо?! 

Каллен фыркнул - если это и был сюрприз, то он не удался. Он вздрогнул, когда на живот легли руки, а на ухо кто-то зашептал:  
\- Иди и выпей, чтобы не выбиваться из толпы. Главное, потом ни у кого ничего не бери, даже коктейли. Найдешь меня, я буду здесь.

Руки толкнули его в толпу, и Каллен даже не разглядел их обладателя. Пить лириум? На вечеринке? Но горячечный уверенный шепот звучал в голове, и Каллен решительно пошел к визжащей от восторга куче первокурсников. Ему в руки сунули маленькую теплую скляночку, и он без раздумий опрокинул синюю жидкость в горло. Его пробрало до кончиков пальцев, взгляд прояснился, сердце заколотилось бешено, но удивительно сильно и ритмично. Каллен сразу заметил, скорее даже учуял, тех, у кого еще были запрятаны манящие синие бутылки. Он обернулся, сталкивались взглядом с бледным высоким человеком, прислонившимся к стене. Шепот снова ударил в голову - посильнее лириума. Каллен, шатаясь, приблизился к нему.

\- Я хочу еще. Какого хрена ты мне запретил? Кто ты вообще такой?   
\- Придурок, - с ухмылкой выдал парень. Он пригладил и без того прилизанные волосы и ткнул пальцем в сторону зала. - Половину из них завтра пинком выставят из Академии.  
\- Чего? - тупо спросил Каллен.  
\- Говорю же, придурок. Неужели так трудно понять, что это проверка? Я сам это проходил в том году. Завтра Мередит выпотрошит вас всех. Вам налили разбавленного дерьма, эффект пройдет часа через два. Те, кому мозги сносит и с такого, сейчас пойдут и налижутся еще. Барыг хватает. Будет весело, если Мередит им их же синюю мочу в лицо выльет. 

До Каллена медленно начало доходить. Лириум правда выветривался из головы, заменяя эйфорию тоскливой пустотой.

\- Почему ты меня предупредил? Меня, а не остальных?  
\- Ты слишком хорошенький, кудрявый, - парень издевательский потрепал его по щеке. - Я сказал это всем, у кого хоть зачатки интеллекта видны.   
\- Сочту за комплимент, - Каллен хмыкнул и прислонился к стене, протягивая парню руку. - Каллен.  
\- Самсон, - представился тот, пожимая протянутую руку. Его пальцы в собственническом жесте скользнули чуть дальше, обхватили запястье. Каллен дернулся от неожиданности.  
\- У меня есть чистейший синий, если тебе очень уж хочется.  
\- Ты только что меня предупреждал, а те...  
\- Еще громче ори, придурок. Способ скрыть тоже есть. Отсоси мне, и получишь свой синий, - Самсон приподнял брови и хищно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты гей, что ли?! - Каллен мгновенно напрягся, нахмурившись.  
\- Ой, не делай такие страшные глаза. Кто в 20 не был геем? Это время, чтобы попробовать все. Я принимаю любые наркотики и сплю со всеми, кто согласится. Без моральных дилемм проще, кудрявый, - Самсон пожал плечами и повернул голову к забитому залу. - Кроме тебя у меня еще запланирована вон та рыжая и, кажется, грудастые близняшки. Так что можешь деньгами отдать, я не привередливый.

Каллен сильно покраснел и опустил глаза. Последняя подружка была давно, на шлюх не было денег и времени. И сейчас денег было до смешного мало. А лириума хотелось. Самсон выглядел надежнее придурковатых дилеров из зала. Далеко не красавец, но он же не девчонка, чтобы нос воротить. Каллен хотел бы молча уйти, но в ногах появилась тяжесть, пригвоздила к полу. _"Только ради синего"_ \- прошептал разум. Да и в словах Самсона о "попробовать все" была доля правды. 

\- Ладно, я согласен, - буркнул Каллен под нос, даже сомневаясь, что парень его услышит.   
\- Отсосать или заплатить? - нарочито громко поинтересовался Самсон.  
\- Найди уже место, хватит трепаться. И только попробуй обмануть, - Каллен смерил его злым взглядом, краснея еще больше, и толкнул в плечо.

Самсон рассмеялся и потянул за ворот рубашки окончательно смутившегося Каллена. Они протолкались к черному выходу и вывалились в темный переулок, забитый всяким хламом. Свет в окнах не горел, единственная лампочка была разбита. Приглушенно доносилась музыка из клуба. Самсон прислонился к стене и зябко передернул плечами. Каллена тоже немного била дрожь - то ли нервная, то ли от холода. Он неуверенно опустился на колени - асфальт, вроде бы, был не очень грязным. Самсон вытащил из потайного кармана на штанах пакетик кокаина и стеклянную продолговатую синюю-синюю бутылочку. Тонкую дорожку он выложил прямо на руке, вынул из-за широкого ремня часов металлическую трубочку и, небрежно закрыв одну ноздрю пальцем, занюхнул. Его снова передернуло, но теперь он уже улыбался, демонстрируя крупные зубы. Он нервно потер нос и хмыкнул. Откупорил склянку и сунул ее Каллену в рот. Синий холодком побежал по языку, и ниже, ниже, растворяясь в нем, смешиваясь с телом. Каллен подался вперед от силы, ворвавшейся в него, и уперся Самсону лбом в живот. Благодатная склянка, чиркнув по зубам, исчезла, но Каллен этого и не заметил. Он лихорадочно слизал каплю с губ и закрыл глаза. В мозгу разгоралось синее пламя, подпалило волосы и кожу. Дрожь мягкими волнами прошла по позвоночнику, отняла ноги и руки. Он бы точно упал, если бы уже не стоял на коленях. Словно сотни рук гладили, ласкали каждый чувствительный уголок тела - лириум был нежен, как юный любовник. Каллен поднял затуманенный блаженством взгляд на Самсона. Тот, еще раз приложившись к дорожке, стряхнул с руки порошок, спрятал пакет и трубку и с приглашающим жестом расстегнул ширинку. Белья он не носил. Каллен неловко дернул джинсы вниз, обнажая бледные тощие ягодицы и крупный член. Он чуть приоткрыл губы, из них вырвалось облачко пара. Холод ночи никто не ощущал. Самсон не торопил. У Каллена горели уши и щеки. Он закрыл глаза и обхватил губами мягкую головку. Самсон улыбнулся - он любил именно этот, первый момент. Каллен сглотнул, случайно прижав нежную кожу к кромке зубов. Самсон прикрыл глаза - неопытные мальчишки все же были проблемой.

\- У тебя руки есть, в конце концов? - устало буркнул он. Каллен испуганно поднял глаза, и это зрелище - невинный взгляд и растянутые членом губы - чуть не выдрали стон из груди.

Каллен нервно кивнул, насадившись на член сильнее. Руки у него были ледяные, и Самсон чуть не взвыл, когда они коснулись разгоряченной кожи. Одна ладонь легла на бедро, вторая, подрагивая, погладила мошонку. Каллен попытался как можно шире открыть рот. Только губы плотнее сжать не получалось - челюсть сразу начинало саднить. Он кое-как двигал головой, постоянно сбиваясь с ритма; хаотично, совершенно не в такт двигающаяся рука тоже не сильно помогала. Самсон устало провел ладонью по лицу. Даже с кокаином удовольствия было откровенно мало. Он ухватил Каллена за светлые кудряшки на затылке и накрыл его руку своей.  
\- Расслабь горло и иногда двигай языком.  
И снова испуганный, сносящий предохранители взгляд. Каллен мог бы просто сидеть с членом во рту и смотреть - этого хватило бы на десяток оргазмов.

Рука Самсона успокаивающе погладила по волосам, а потом жестко надавила. Каллен от неожиданности едва сдержал рвотный позыв, сдавленно захрипев. Самсона пробрала дрожь от этой глубинной вибрации, пронесшейся по всему телу. Он твердо и размеренно двигал рукой, крепко держась за волосы. Каллен давился почти до слез, темные волоски ног кололи ему щеки, стоило дернуться в сторону. Он давно оставил попытки доставить Самсону какое-то удовольствие, просто обхватил руками его колени и ждал, когда же все закончится. Самсон вдруг замер, хватка в волосах стала болезненной. Каллен не успел оформить мысль - в рот ударила теплая струйка. Он дернул головой назад, чтобы не задохнуться, а по языку разливался мерзкий вкус. _"Стой, стой, держись, держи это в себе"_ \- билось в голове, пока Самсон наконец не отпустил его. Каллен отвернулся и, приподнимаясь, сплюнул. Вкус - горько-соленый, никуда не делся. Хотелось прополоскать рот - чем угодно, хоть водой из лужи. 

Самсон стоял в той же позе, не спеша застегивать джинсы. Каллен брезгливо вытер слюну с губ. Самсон пошарил в кармане толстовки и вытащил вторую полную синюю склянку.

\- Держи, заработал. А это, - из второго кармана появился темный пакет, - чтобы спрятать нашего синего дружка. Глубинные грибы. Они уже толченые, просто смешай с аспирином и жуй, можешь водой запивать. Вкус у них хуже дерьма, сразу говорю, зато чистый будешь, как целый пантеон богов. Да, и не пей ничего, не хочу, чтобы такой рот достался патологоанатомам.  
Каллен, вновь покрывшись румянцем, спрятал пакет и склянку под рубашку. Он задержался на пороге, глядя на все еще полуголого Самсона.  
\- А ты... не пойдешь?  
\- Меня еще рыженькая и близняшки ждут, забыл? 

***

  
Позорно дрочить в ванной, словно подросток с ударившими в голову гормонами - последнее из списка вещей, которыми Каллен мог бы занять себя ночью. И один Создатель знает, почему же он делал именно это. 

Самсон жрет виагру? Или еще и смешивает ее со всем, что таскает в сумке? Другого объяснения этому нелепому возбуждению не находилось. Каллен не знал. Не знал, какого черта полез целоваться днем и вытаскивать захороненные воспоминания сейчас. Это точно влияние какой-то дряни, той, что была на зубах. Он пытался сравнить двух Самсонов - и что-то не сходилось. Сколько веществ и людей успел Самсон попробовать за эти неполные два года? Каллен мало что знал о его жизни. Наркоман, удивительно ловкий дилер, свободолюбивый, далеко не тупой. Когда он находил время на учебу с такой пляшущей жизнью - загадка, но его не отчисляли, обилия прогулов не было, никто не жаловался. Самсон всегда наглый и самовлюбленный, оскалится - и все уже драпают подальше. А Каллена внезапно подпустил к себе. Нес лириум или грибы, не скупился отсыпать травы для поднятия настроения, пару раз даже вытягивал по учебе, помог с квартирой... Конечно, шутил, издевался, припоминал клуб - но никогда не доводил до бешенства, держал на краю. 

Каллен смыл с бортика ванны сперму, вылил в рот размешанные с водой глубинные грибы - даже не поморщился - и набрал номер Самсона. Со свежим лириумом в крови ты вообще становишься обаятельным и сильным до невозможности, но и от грибов эффект неплохой. Гудки в телефоне били по самомнению Каллена, и он уже не особо помнил, зачем звонил. Будет просто дышать в трубку, как маньяк. От томного голоса Кальпернии он чуть не выронил телефон.  
\- "Кудрявый?" Это ты, тот милый мальчик, которого Сэмми утром пугал? Он в душе, если что. Чего-то хотел?  
\- Сэмми. Серьезно? - с иронией поинтересовался Каллен, чтобы не выставлять себя полным идиотом. - Ладно, ничего уже не нужно. Пока. 

Он бросил телефон в кучу грязной одежды, ожидающей стирки. Тот не успел даже долететь, как тут же завибрировал. Каллен в раздражении ответил, хотя номер был не определен.  
\- Настолько скучаешь, что звонишь мне посреди ночи? - неизменно лихорадочный, хрипловатый голос заглушал шум воды. Каллен поперхнулся и сел на холодную плитку, уперев ноги в стену.  
\- Трудно было закончить и перезвонить? Ты всегда телефон в душ таскаешь? Боюсь подумать, зачем.   
\- Ну... - Самсон замолчал, потом что-то щелкнуло, и к Каллену прилетела фотография.   
\- Пены многовато, - выдохнул он, стараясь выгнать из памяти темные намокшие кудрявые волоски и покрытый пушистой пеной член.   
\- Учту, - усмехнулся Самсон. Потом с наигранным драматизмом продолжил, - Тяжелая профессия обязывает иметь кучу запасных телефонов везде. Вдруг Мередит с кучей злобных ротвейлеров будет ломиться мне в квартиру, а я на толчке? А тут вовремя телефон за кирпичом спрятан. И я звоню своим феечкам, они утаскивают всю наркоту в волшебную страну и заодно приносят мне чистые трусы и носки без дырок. Вот и все, Мередит сражена, миссия ее провалена.  
\- Тебе пора завязывать с химией, Самсон. И какую дрянь ты успел утром сожрать? Она у тебя на зубах осталась. Мне до сих пор хреново.  
\- О-о, друг, ты познал истинного бога. Завтра я покажу его тебе, если ты готов стать его оракулом.  
\- Проспись, какой оракул? - Каллена уже начинал бесить бред, извергаемый Самсоном.  
\- Это не наркотики, Каллен, - голос у него вдруг стал непривычно серьезным. - Это настоящий, правильный лириум. Ты сам поймешь. Целую твою накаченную попку, кудрявый!  
"Побыть нормальным больше трех секунд? Для Самсона невозможно" - зло подумал Каллен и стукнулся головой о бортик ванны.

***

Как он смог уснуть на полу ванной? Каллен проклинал мир и Самсона в частности, пока торопливо искал свежую одежду. Влил лириума в глотку, чтобы мозг перестал быть мягким и вязким, а руки перестало ломить. Приятный шепоток прошел по краю сознания, и Каллен улыбнулся. Синяя сила гнала его - быстрее, бегом! Он наплевал на автобусы и на своих двоих добежал до Академии, даже не сбив дыхание. Где-то за спиной таилась удивительная мощь. Шепот, соединявшийся в песню - неземную, манящую. По хребту забегали мурашки, ноги ослабли. Каллен почувствовал Самсона и его божка задолго до того, как услышал позвякивание тяжелой сумки.

\- Он поет? - чуть слышно спросил Каллен, оборачиваясь.  
\- Тихо-тихо, - Самсон утянул его к пустым пристройкам и сунул под нос палец, покрытый кирпично-рыжим порошком. - Сначала попробуй так. Сильно не нюхай.  
Каллен осторожно вдохнул. Сначала ничего не происходило - даже нос не зачесался. Потом по пальцам и щекам прошло покалывание, земля немного искривилась под ногами. Мир не взорвался и не стал кислотного цвета. Он стал простым и понятным, как рисунок ребенка. Вот солнце, чтобы были свет и тепло. Вот дорога, чтобы попасть в любую точку вселенной. Вот Самсон, которого надо любить, обожать, потому что у него на руках и в мозгах бог, прозрение. Каллен крутил головой. На все вещи будто повесили ярлычки, и он уже был близок к разгадке всех тайн мироздания. 

А потом все кончилось. Каллен хватал ртом воздух, а жизнь вокруг давила своей сложностью и искусственной многогранностью. Шепот стал громче, он исходил от Самсона и обещал знание, знание, бесконечную силу, пел об этом все сильнее.

\- Это был только дурацкий порошок. Осколок. Хочешь настоящего бога?

Каллен ощущал себя так, словно его бросил великолепный любовник. Тело ныло и ломалось, а проклятая песня была так притягательна, не то что жалкий шепоток синего. Самсон трясущимися руками вытащил из сумки блестящий алый кристалл размером с ладонь. Огонь играл в нем, подсвечивая и убаюкивая. О, теперь уже Каллену казалось, что любовник не просто вернулся - но и привел с собой десяток ослепительных братьев. Песня ударялась об мозг, как теплые морские волны. Синий уже был забыт, эйфория и ломка смешались, пока Каллен просто завороженно смотрел в кровавый кристалл, вокруг которого змеились яркие всполохи. Каллен уже потянулся руками к нему, но Самсон быстрым движением спрятал его в пакет и на дно сумки.

\- Каллен, гляди на меня. Ты еще не отошел от порошка, - в карман ему лег маленький красный пакетик. - Скоро будет ломать. Засекаешь ровно пятнадцать минут после начала и нюхаешь немного. Немного, Каллен! Иначе ты свихнешься, и это не шутка. Зайдешь ко мне в восемь. И не смей пускать по вене. Все понял?

Каллен отрешенно кивнул и побрел к крыльцу. Песня молила остаться. Самсон молил уйти. Каллен наплевал на них и сел на ступеньки, обхватив голову руками. Мир вокруг змеился, сминался, просил подкрасить себя. Каллен брел к дому. К чертям учебу - красный научит его всему. Он швырнул склянку синего об стену и хохотал до рези в боках, глядя на неровное пятно. Время текло, как ему вздумается. Каллен нюхал лириум, и секундная стрелка носилась, как центрифуга, солнце совершало тысячу оборотов, и Создатель успевал трижды утопить мир в крови и мраке. _Пятнадцать минут?_ Самсон, наверное, не знал, что красный совсем не дружит со временем. Без него боль крутила кишки и давила на глазные яблоки, а часы совсем не шли. 

Каллен немного протрезвел к вечеру. От темноты не резало глаза, и мозг перестал так рьяно биться в конвульсиях от новой ломки. Удовольствия от порошка было все меньше. Каллен хотел кристалл. Чистый, незамутненный, то кровавый, то огненный. Он бы грыз его, обдирая губы и десны.

Он тряхнул головой, окончательно сгоняя наваждение. Самсон ждал. Ждал в тесной, темной, захламленной квартире. Под ноги там все время попадались коробки из-под пиццы, банки пива и шприцы.  
\- Как у тебя до сих пор крысы не завелись?  
\- Если ноешь, значит, красненький нормально пошел, - усмехнулся Самсон, протискиваясь на кухню. - Давай, садись. Сейчас тебе есть захочется.

Каллен брезгливо отряхнул кривой табурет и придвинулся к столу. Живот и правда крутило так, будто он день голодал. Под потолком меланхолично раскачивалась лампочка на облезлом проводе. Самсон сунул нос в непрерывно свистящий холодильник. На нижней полке одиноко стояла упаковка пива и коробка молока. Он нагнулся к морозилке, оттопырив костлявый зад в широких гавайских шортах. На пол посыпались маленькие пакетики марихиуаны и амфетамина. Самсон выругался сквозь зубы и выдрал изо льда коробку блинчиков быстрого приготовления. Трофей шлепнулся на стол, а Самсон спешно запрятал свои ядовитые ценности обратно. Каллен, кажется, уснул за столом. Во всяком случае, очнулся он только тогда, когда на столе возникла восхитительно пахнущая тарелка. Самсон заботливо придвинул к нему стакан молока и плюхнулся рядом. Каллен с блаженной улыбкой принялся за еду. Голод был настолько силен, что и подошва ботинка казалась бы вкусной. Самсон сидел и рвал блинчики на тонкие полоски, которые потом запихивал в рот и меланхолично жевал.  
\- Что ты делаешь с бедными блинчиками? - покосился на него Каллен.  
\- Тебя это раздражает? Тогда я продолжу.  
\- Придурок.

Оба замолчали, пока тарелка не опустела.

Самсон обтер руки об шорты и задумчиво почесал щетинистый подбородок. Он бросил взгляд на Каллена, вздрогнувшего, когда Самсон в два прыжка залез на подоконник и распахнул окно. Треплющий многоэтажку ветер ворвался в квартиру, растрепал Самсону волосы. Каллен осторожно поднялся. Он надеялся, что успеет схватиться за широкую рубашку, если ноги Самсона двинутся хоть на дюйм. Из горла рвался крик, но только страх за нервного Самсона глушил его.

Самсон, как залихватский пират, вцепился в оконную раму и нашарил что-то рукой в складках привязанной к стеллажу плотной занавески. Он чихнул от пыли, а у Каллена сердце подпрыгнуло. Самсон высунулся по плечи из окна - рубашка затрепетала на ветру, и он весь передернулся от холода. Бледные пальцы сжимали тяжелый револьвер. Он взвел курок. Каллен задержал дыхание и потянулся к краю рубашки. Самсон поднял оружие, но дуло направил куда-то в небо. Он прицеливался. 

Рубашку Каллен защемил пальцами вместе с кожей. Самсон дернулся и пальнул в темные облака. Стая птиц зашумела и ринулась в ночное небо. 

Каллен боевым захватом прижал Самсона к себе, обхватив его поперек живота. Он ненароком мазнул носом по тощим ягодицам. Румянец тут же обжег щеки. Самсона ударило затылком об раму. Револьвер выпал из ослабевших пальцев. Каллен ногой отпихнул его подальше и протащил Самсона на руках до кривой табуретки.   
\- Придурок, я хотел для тебя сшибить звезду, - прохрипел Самсон и зашелся своим задыхающимся, лающим смехом.

Каллен нахмурился - в голове было много гневных и бессмысленных слов - и сел рядом, рассматривая Самсона. Все его лицо было в маленьких царапинках, от которых он постоянно морщился. Каллен надавил на одну пальцем, и кожа продавилась, приоткрывая края ранки, словно Самсон гнил изнутри. Каллен брезгливо отдернул руку.  
\- Что за хрень?  
\- Брился неосторожно, - смех затих. Вся веселость улетучилась.  
\- Не похоже, - отрезал Каллен, проведя рукой по его щетинистому подбородку.   
\- Хватит меня лапать, чего приебался? - зло выплюнул Самсон и дернул головой.  
\- Это ведь после твоего "красненького", да?   
\- Я просто забыл принять таблетки. Не лезь в мои болячки. 

Самсон резко поднялся - взвизгнули ножки табуретки, ободрав пол - и повернулся к шатающейся тумбе. Он громыхал чем-то и ругался сквозь зубы. Каллен не сдержал любопытства и, позабыв мелкие обиды и странности, вытянул голову. Макушкой он задел Самсону острый локоть. В цветастой кастрюльке плавно перекатывалась под ложкой жидкость. Красная-красная. Самсон еще немного помешал ее и довольно облизал ложку. На губе остался красный след.  
\- Если развести с крахмалом и лимонной кислотой, неплохой такой коктейльчик выходит.  
\- Ага, а утром третья нога вырастет и волосы выпадут. Нет, спасибо.  
\- Ты же пьешь синий. Его так же разводят. Вода, немного добавок. - Самсон потянул табурет Каллена за ножки, отодвигая от стола. Каллен вздрогнул от неожиданности. Самсон перекинул ногу через его колени и сел, глядя точно в глаза. - Зачем они вообще вливают нам в глотки лириум, Каллен? О, я знаю, что ты скажешь. " _Мы в будущем - элитное военное подразделение, на нас возложена миссия самого Создателя, а лириум - просто плата за нашу силу и непоколебимость_ ". Это. Все. Бре-ед! Синий - это оковы. Цепи, которыми нас обвязали. Только назвали их подарочными ленточками. А слова сути не меняют, цепь цепью и осталась. Красный - это свобода, Каллен, избавление. Все эти жирные государственные крысы и монашки с недотрахом, естественно они боятся этой силы. Они не удержат нас, Каллен. Пусть фыркают и плюют на подыхающих от ломки. Красный лучше растет на боли и спорах. Ты уже понял его силу. Красный тебе к лицу.

Самсон почти нежно провел Каллену по волосам, приглаживая плотные колечки кудрей. Затем встал, едва ли грациозно перескочил через ноги Каллена и снова принялся чем-то греметь на полке.

\- Есть еще хочешь? - как ни в чем ни бывало спросил он, повернув голову. 

Каллен судорожно кивнул. Самсон зашуршал пакетом и сунул ему под нос кремово-бисквитное безобразие. Каллен задумчиво жевал предложенное угощение, не замечая, как крем пачкает пальцы и губы. Он уставился в окно, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в мутной городской темноте. Он даже забыл, что не один в захламленной квартире. Сухой язык коснулся мочки уха, и Самсон горячечно зашептал:  
\- Я бы вылизывал тебя, как последнюю склянку красненького.

Каллен резко вскочил, пытаясь отодвинуться как можно дальше. Он вжался спиной в плиту и испуганно уставился на Самсона. Сердце тяжело ухало, в животе будто сворачивали проволоку. Самсон подошел к Каллену вплотную. Что-то большое уперлось ему в бедро - Каллен, сглотнув, посмотрел вниз на топорщившиеся гавайские шорты. Самсон с полуулыбкой глядел на него, на пятнавший щеки здоровый румянец, и расхохотался, сгибаясь почти пополам. Он вытащил из кармана громадный кусок лириума и трясущейся от смеха рукой сунул его Каллену в ладони. 

\- Колись, в штаны же со страха наложил? Святая невинность, Каллен. 

Смех Самсона оборвался, когда он опять поднял взгляд. Он удивился, как вообще не подавился этим жалким смешком. Каллен прикрыл подрагивающие веки и прижал лириум к губам. Тонкий острый язык робко обводил острый красный край, пробовал на вкус. Потом Каллен наконец осмелел и прошелся сильно, по всей грани. Самсон растерял весь воздух. Лириум пел у Каллена в руках, искрил и горел под нежным языком. Песня настойчиво гнала Самсона прочь - ты лишний, ты больше не нужен. Он и сам порывался уйти. Каллен и красный нашли друг друга, и, надо признать, слишком хорошо смотрелись вместе. Самсона впервые отпустила боль, не было больше тянущего ощущения в костях и совершающего кульбиты желудка. И Каллена очень скоро не будет. Эта бесконечная опустошенность накрыла бы его с головой, если бы не настойчивый поцелуй и руки, обворовывающие кости его тела. Каллен лихорадочно скользил ладонями по коже под рубашкой, постоянно натыкаясь на какие-то острые угловатости, колючую щетину, свалявшиеся грязные волосы. Кусок красного был зажат между ними и больно приминал ребра, словно просился войти в грудную клетку. Рот Каллена был похож на святилище. Самсон целовал жадно, пытаясь отобрать покалывающую силу. В ожидании Каллена он сгрыз столько лириума, что сводило челюсть. Самсон хватался руками за все подряд; если бы не красный, Каллен бы уже выл от боли - от мертвой хватки пальцев. Самсон вытащил лириум, зажатый меж ними и отстранился. Их пальцы сцепились на алом кристалле, губы жадно целовали ровные изгибы. Красный таял, исчезал в их ртах, пока наконец они вновь не принялись облизывать друг друга. Самсону хотелось пустить Каллена по венам - от него плыла чарующая песня-шепот. Сталкиваясь со стенами, снося стопки книг, они ввалились в спальню. Самсон повалил такого податливого и нежного Каллена на кровать, резко поднял его руки за голову и сжал запястья своими длинными пальцами. Контраст кожи его напугал: золотистая, почти солнечная у Каллена, серая, прозрачная - как у мертвеца, у него. Весь подбородок у Каллена был в красном. Самсон слизывал его, бешено двигая бедрами и непослушными пальцами расстегивая рубашку. Каллен высвободил руки и легко скинул свою футболку. Глаза у него были темные-темные, губы - сухие-сухие. Самсон с тумбочки схватил склянку красного. С безумной улыбкой он разлил его по гладкой коже Каллена. Блестящие густые капли запутались в светлых волосках на груди. 

\- Раньше я хотел лириума. И тебя. Неужели ебаный Создатель существует? Теперь у меня есть все, - Самсон резко - с красной силой - потянул Каллена ближе к себе, стащил с него джинсы. Каллен прикрыл глаза рукой - красный смешивался со стыдом, рождая рваный румянец. Цепкие руки заставили повернуться на живот. Каллен укусил подушку, когда горячий влажный язык настойчиво прошелся по пояснице, и ниже, ниже. Самсон не сдержался и чуть прикусил мягкую кожу. Каллен дернулся всем телом, пальцы на ногах до боли сжались. Красный безумно обострял чувства, любое прикосновение выворачивало ему нервы. Самсон вылизывал его, то нежно и медленно, то с грубой пошлостью. Каллен зажимал рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Цепкие пальцы гладили его бока, бедра. Он ерзал по старым простыням и комкал их пальцами. Шумное дыхание Самсона было таким горячим, что по виску поползла тяжелая капля пота. Самсон приподнялся и потянул Каллена за плечо. Каллен, задыхаясь, перекатился на спину. Самсон навис над ним; покрасневшие глаза лихорадочно блестели, как и губы, по которым он постоянно проводил языком. У Каллена кровь шумела в голове. Он приоткрыл рот, и на язык тут же упал холодный гладкий кристалл. Красная пелена снова укрыла его. От напряжения и удовольствия из носа потекла струйка крови. 

\- Стой, - прохрипел Каллен, пытаясь совладать с языком. Самсон разорвал упаковку презерватива. - Нам нужно стоп-слово. Чтобы мы смогли остановиться в случае чего-нибудь..  
\- _Красный_ , - с издевкой в голосе протянул Самсон и плавно толкнулся в его тело.   
Каллен захлебнулся вздохом и судорожно схватил его за бедра. Самсон успокаивающе погладил его по руке и двинулся сильнее. Он задрожал от восторга, когда член оказался полностью зажат в горячем до боли теле. Каллен укусил себя за палец. Кровь из носа теплой струйкой потекла на руку. Ему было жарко, тесно и красно. Самсон подхватил его под бедра, заставляя раскрыться еще сильнее. Он склонился низко-низко, и вместе с тягучим движением вперед проехался грудью по возбужденному члену Каллена. Когда из горла Каллена перестала вырываться мешанина из слов и стонов, Самсон с невероятной силой притянул его к себе. Каллену было стыдно, уши горели. От боли заслезились глаза. Каллен хотел прорычать стоп-слово, но вокруг уже было столько красного - лириум, кровь, дыхание, что красному слову места не находилось.

Он полностью отдал себя в руки Самсону, лишь сдавленно дышал от слишком резких толчков. Ледяная рука, будто извиняясь, давала ему лириум, и Каллен вновь проваливался в красное бессознательное удовольствие. Он не чувствовал своего тела, не чувствовал, как выгнулся в оргазме Самсон. Он не почувствовал даже, как его же сперма тяжело ложится на подрагивающий живот. Глаза под покрасневшими веками закатились. 

***

Самсон тяжело дышал. Он кое-как стянул презерватив с вялого члена и хотел уже швырнуть его в мусорное ведро. Сперма была красной. Это немного отрезвило. Самсон сглотнул и прошлепал до ванной, чтобы брезгливо смыть презерватив в унитаз. Он пошарил рукой за зеркалом и вытащил пластиковую банку. Пустую. Самсон сполз по стене на пол. В руках откуда-то поселилась дрожь. Резкая боль в животе заставила его скривиться. Он вскочил, прижимая руку к боку, и вытащил какую-ту старую рубашку. Пальцы отплясывали по пуговицам, не в силах их застегнуть. Где-то под ванной пискнул телефон. 

Сообщение, оставленное на автоответчике, Самсон послушал семь раз. 

Пошатываясь, он вошел в спальню. Каллен ошалело смотрел на него в тщетных попытках сфокусировать взгляд. Белки глаз у него уже покраснели. Тонкий шрам на губе красиво подкрасила запекшаяся кровь. Он потянулся было рукой к своей футболке, но Самсон остановил его, почти умоляя:  
\- Не уходи. Останься тут. У меня бывают плохие ночи. Обычно за мной следит Кальперния, но теперь она уехала.

Он упал на пол в шаге от кровати. Ноги подогнулись, как сломанные спички.

\- Я облажался, Каллен, - тихо выл Самсон, сжимая грязные волосы руками. - Я не знаю, что делать. Я все испортил.  
Каллен разжал его сомкнутые ладони, мягко опустился рядом. У Самсона из груди несся хрип, он дышал прерывисто и надрывно.  
\- Тебе больно? Что-то не так? Самсон!  
\- Он горит, Каллен, горит вместе со мной. Больно... Больно дышать. Мэддокс предупреждал. Я, я, я... _почему я его не слушал?_ \- Самсон лихорадочно засмеялся, и голос его опять упал до горячечного шепота, который было трудно даже разобрать. - Кальперния говорила о последствиях, а я ржал. Мне все смешно. Смотри, Каллен, у меня из брюха растут кристаллы, хорошая шутка!

Каллен в панике попытался задрать ему рубашку. От страха на спине выступил холодный пот. Самсон перехватил его руки и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Хрип в груди стал сильнее, ноздри раздувались, в глазах полопались все капилляры. Он начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.

\- Красный живой. Он так любит жрать. Мэддокс умница, Мэддокс его раскусил. Он кормил меня таблетками, чтобы красный продолжал меня любить. Я не верил, что он может не любить других. Кальперния звонила. Мэддокс умер. Она тоже скоро умрет. Таблеток нет, Каллен, _без-таблеток-он-сожрет-меня!_ \- Каллен тонул в лающей и хрипящей скороговорке звуков. У Самсона кровоточили десны, и кровь летела у него изо рта вместе со слюной. Он выпустил ладони Каллена и с каждым словом молотил костяшками об пол. Потом он вдруг затих и свернулся на полу, как ребенок.

Каллен не шевелился, словно боялся спугнуть момент.

\- Я убил тебя, - раздельно и внятно выговорил Самсон. Голос у него стал совершенно пустым и безжизненным. Он поднял опустошенный болью взгляд на Каллена и с нечеловеческой скоростью сжал рукой ему горло, резко надавив где-то под ухом. Каллен коротко вскрикнул и обмяк. - Мы уже мертвые, Каллен. Так зачем помнить об этом? Давай уйдем красиво. Ты не вспомнишь. Второкурсников таким приемам не учат.

Самсон выпил немного лириума и осторожно уложил Каллена на кровать, когда появились силы. Он стащил с плеч рубашку и заставил себя посмотреть вниз. Разодрав кожу и немного погнув ребро, из бока рос яркий кристалл. Плоть вокруг покрылась корочкой, как после ожога. Самсон нашел в ящике стола напильник и задумчиво спилил кристалл под корень. Твердая капля крови в его пальцах пела. Она была еще хрупкой - сожми пальцы, и расколется. Самый большой кусочек Самсон затолкал Каллену в рот. Он дернулся и проглотил.

\- Из нас получится охрененный лириумный сад, - выдохнул Самсон, усаживаясь рядом. - Я умру, и ты умрешь. Во имя гребаного лириума. 

В безумном порыве он наклонился и прижался губами к виску Каллена, где только начинали виться светлые волосы.

\- Синий так уродовал тебя. Ты бы никогда не полюбил меня с синим. Он такой холодный. А теперь ты мой, совсем как в _глупых-мокрых-глупых_ снах. Я, блядь, стирал руки в кровь, думая о тебе. И пил столько синего, что глаза на лоб лезли. Я так хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал меня, но, вот незадача, синий не дает связи. А красный? Ка-аллен, ты же слышал каждую мою мысль, каждую гребаную мысль. И ты боготворил меня. Как это приятно, Каллен, если бы ты знал. Сначала я хотел избавиться от лириума ради тебя. И остальную дрянь бы выкинул. И! Нанял! Бы! Нам! Гребаного-семейного-психотерапевта! - заорал Самсон, выдирая еще один маленький кристалл, проросший через живот. Он глубоко задышал, успокаиваясь, и задумчиво начал облизывать кусочек лириума. - Ты же такой мальчик-милашка, мечта всех нежных девочек. А кто я? Вонючий наркоман, которого пытаются уважать только за товар. Кальперния презирает меня, и ничего удивительного. Я жалкий, правда, Каллен? Я без лириума сходить посрать не смогу. И все-таки ты пришел ко мне. Хотя кого я обманываю, ты пришел к красненькому. Он сильнее, красивее, сексуальнее. Я съел шесть кристаллов, чтобы мне достался хоть отголосок твоей любви. Но уже скоро мы прорастем. Красный хочет жертву. Красный выбрал нас, Каллен. Ты будешь любить меня, потому что он так прикажет.

Самсон распрямился и свернулся у ног Каллена, целуя его теплое бедро. Он заснул, мечтая о дне, когда податливая плоть станет твердой, огненной и бесконечно шепчущей песню.

***

Каллен проснулся вполне счастливым. Гудела голова, живот постоянно урчал от голода, но это мелочи. Самсон спал, пристроив голову у него на ноге. Впалая щека идеально подходила выпирающей, по-мужски крупной тазобедренной кости - этому лучшему рычагу человеческого тела. Каллен осторожно вылез из-под него и подложил под темноволосую голову подушку. Всегда нервный и напряженный во сне Самсон даже не поморщился.

Каллен немного потолкался на грязной кухне в поисках еды. На пустой полке одиноко лежала пачка лапши. Каллен покачал головой и высыпал ее в единственную чистую кастрюлю. После долгих месяцев апатии им завладела жажда деятельности. Хотелось двигаться, сгибаться, тянуться, двигать пальцами. Напевая под нос простой мотив, он выкинул мусор из захламленного коридора, перемыл гору посуды и вернул на холодильник осыпавшиеся магнитики. Он как раз искал место для фиолетового жирафа, когда почувствовал на себе взгляд.

\- Какого хрена ты творишь? - прохрипел Самсон, стоило Каллену обернуться.   
\- Скучно было. Решил прибраться. 

Самсон обвел тяжелым взглядом чистую кухню и, пошатываясь, пошел к заветной кастрюле. Он небрежно кинул крышку в раковину и отпил прямо через край. Кадык дернулся, у Самсона от наслаждения затряслись колени. Каллен усмехнулся - этот придурок не нашел даже трусов, зато напялил толстый свитер. Самсон вылакал кастрюльку до конца и, прикрыв глаза, прислонился голой задницей к столу. Лириумная песня прорубилась сквозь его тело и тяжело ударилась Каллену в голову. Завороженный, он подошел к Самсону. Расширенные глаза смотрели куда-то сквозь темноволосую голову, будто видели опутывающие мозг красные всполохи. Рукой он мягко повел вверх по впалому животу, скрытым под свитером.

Точно из середины груди у Самсона что-то торчало. 

\- Что это? - наваждение спало, и Каллен снова стал напряженным, как пружина.  
\- Пуговица.  
\- Пуговицы не поют, - воскликнул Каллен и сильно дернул край свитера вверх.

На лице Самсона мелькнул страх, сменившийся яростью. Он оскалился, показав покрасневшие воспаленные десны. Их руки сталкивались, они пинались и с шипением наступали друг другу на ноги. Каллен заехал Самсону кулаком в челюсть, и тот немного обмяк. Каллен, ободрав руку, стянул с него свитер. Самсон сгорбился и опустил глаза в пол. В судорожно вздымающейся груди рос лириум. Острый, неровный кристалл мягко переливался. Чем ярче становился он, тем бледнее казался Самсон. Каллен с ужасом смотрел на алую россыпь, проросшую через красивые родинки на боку. Он протянул дрожащую руку, но тут же отдернул. Самсон грустно усмехнулся. Волосы закрывали ему лицо, но красный воспаленный взгляд не отрывался от Каллена. Самсон с рычанием вцепился ему в руки, стоило Каллену дернуться. От второго удара в челюсть он уклонился, но в глазах все поплыло, когда тяжелая рука впечаталась точно в основание красного кристалла. Самсон упал на колени, задыхаясь. Перед ним мелькнули босые ноги. Каллен, спотыкаясь, ввалился в ванную. В руках он нес сумку. Он со злостью вышвырнул на пол все содержимое. На самом дне сумки, среди обломанных сигарет и рваных листков со счетами, алели пакетики красной пыли. Каллен рвал их и швырял в унитаз. Он сам не замечал, что из горла несутся всхлипы, а тело трясет и знобит. Вода краснела и переливалась от пластиковых пакетиков. Каллен закусил губу и обеими руками вытащил завернутый в пленку кристалл. Он нашарил под раковиной молоток. Пока он поднимал руку, в голове плескались только ужас и ненависть. Даже пение красного не могло их заглушить. 

Бледной тенью на Каллена рухнул Самсон. Они покатились по плиточному холодному полу. Молоток загремел и расколол одну плитку.  
Каллен ударился головой о чугунную ножку ванны, и поморщился от туманящей сознание боли. Самсон сел на него сверху и связал руки грубой бечевкой. Каллен с трудом дышал. У Самсона в руках откуда-то появился напильник. Инструмент с тихим скрипом стачивал красный кристалл. Кровавая пыль сыпалась Каллену на грудь и связанные руки. 

\- Тебе не больно? - просипел он.  
\- Мне сильно, - грубо выплюнул Самсон и ударил ручкой напильника Каллену в висок.

Он посидел, переводя дыхание, допилил кристалл и кинул его куда-то на пол. Нести обмякшего Каллена на руках было тяжело, с каждым шагом из напряженных мышц прорывался лириум. Самсон распутал веревки и бережно опустил Каллена на свежие, белоснежные простыни. Он надежно закрыл окно и подпер дверь стремянкой с другой стороны. На посеревшем полу ванной густо блестела кровь. Самсон растерянно растер ее босой ногой. Он встал под душ. Обжигающая вода ласкала ему тело, но не могла перебить озноб. Он хорошенько вымыл голову, хотя пальцы дрожали и цеплялись заусенцами за отросшие пряди. Взгляд Самсона постоянно возвращался к зеркалу и пустой коробке за ним. Две таблетки спасли бы Каллена. Самсон ударил кулаком в скользкую стену, разбив лириум на костяшках. Он был не в силах даже притронуться к красным гнойникам, через которые уже начали проглядывать кристаллы. Хорошо, что Каллен останется красивым.

Отступать было некуда.

Каллен очнулся от тяжести. Из горла Самсона сочилась нота, нечеловеческая, низкая, густая, словно надсадно, но шепотом, вопила тысяча ртов. Кристалл в груди стал расти, превращался в острую пику. Себя Самсон не любил и не жалел, его песня могла быть грубой. Для Каллена он пел тихо и ласково, чтобы лириум внутри него рос медленно и хорошо бы в форме сердечек. Жалкого романтика в нем все еще не убили. Но теперь точно все равно. Красный требовал свою жертву. Надо было поторопиться, чтобы хоть раз в жизни побыть красивым и любимым. Каллен почувствовал боль и посмотрел вниз, туда, где в драном ритме соединялись их тела. Среди темных лобковых волос Самсона алел лириум. Он прорастал через тонкую бледную кожу и ранил, пребольно ранил. Каллен почти наивно, как ребенок, прижался ближе к Самсону, вцепился ему в плечи в поисках защиты. Под его руками кожа была горячей и гладкой. Иррациональная боль мешала думать и сопротивляться.

\- Самсон? Самсон! Я ничего не вижу. Все такое красное!  
\- Слушай песню. Слушай и пой со мной. Синий лгал. Красный истинный.

Паника плескалась в Каллене, готовясь утопить его. Песня рвалась из горла вместе с чем-то твердым и горячим. По зубам заскрипел лириум - он рос, рос через Каллена, вырывался из груди через рот и настойчиво раздвигал ребра. Каллен не кричал - связки стали сияющим, горящим, красным совершенством. Каждый капилляр, каждая пора тела - как бесконечные ровные тоннели, сеть ходов внутри мягкого тела. Губы твердели, спекались, и наверное почернели совсем, когда их коснулся жадный язык. Самсон пил. Самсон пожирал. Самсон пел. 

У Каллена потемнел один глаз, сквозь него беспорядочно росли кристаллики. С Самсоном они уже были едины - их тела неразрывно сшил лириум. В мозгу Каллена - эйфория. Он больше, чем Создатель. Он весь мир. Самсон весь мир. Красный весь мир.

Последним, что увидел Каллен, прежде чем лириум пророс через его мозг, был венок из красного на темных волосах.

Тянущаяся в унисон красная нота оборвалась.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик написан достаточно давно, но я захотела дублировать его на AO3 ради прекраснейших иллюстраций
> 
> Если хотите поблагодарить меня за работу, поставьте кудосов, напишите отзывов и подпишитесь на [мой твиттер](https://twitter.com/Blue_Overlord). В закрепленном твите есть информация, как заплатить ведьмаку чеканными монетами ;)


End file.
